I'll Bring You Your Happy Ending
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: ATTENTION: SPOILER ALERT! This has a spoiler from S4. Do NOT read if you don't like spoilers! Emma goes to Regina's office and tries to apologize for hurting her. This ends happy. I had to write something to cheer myself up. This is a one-shot.


_ "You're just like your mother. Never thinking of consequences." _

_ "I didn't know." _

_ "Just hope to hell you didn't bring anything else back." _

The memory kept playing over and over in my head. I could see the pain in Regina's eyes and hear the heartbreak in her voice. I cried every time I thought about how I hurt this woman. I loved her yes but I never wanted to hurt her. I wanted Regina to be happy even if it wasn't with me. "Emma." It was Ruby. "Emma you need to come out of there eventually. You've been in a drunken stupor for days now."

"I don't want to. What's the point? I'll just hurt her again." Everyone knew how I felt about Regina. Well everyone but my parents. They were too blind to the fact I fell in love with the woman they still see as the Evil Queen.

"Emma, remember this is Granny's inn so she has a spare key to the room. You can't hide forever. You have to face Regina eventually." When I didn't answer, I heart the key turn in the door. As Ruby walked near the bed I just turned over. "Emma," her voice was empathetic. "You need to get up and go outside. You've not showered for what smells like a few days and there's four whiskey bottles in the trashcan. One each night I'm guessing."

"It's the only way I can sleep. The image of Regina's face when I broke her heart keeps playing in my head." Ruby sat on the bed and listened. A lump formed in my throat and I couldn't help but cry again. I hated crying in front of people. It made me feel weak.

"Emma, come on. Get up and take a shower." Ruby rested her hand on my hip. "You need to get some sun on your face and get dressed. Everyone is worried about you." She paused. "No one has seen you for days now because you've locked yourself up in here."

"What's the point? I'll just hurt Regina again if I go try to apologize." I cleared my throat but still couldn't speak.

"She's thrown herself into her work. And she's become the Regina you met years ago when you first came to Storybrooke. You need to get up and go make this right. Now move it before I go all wolf on your ass."

I chuckled slightly and turned over. "Fine." Ruby smiled down at me. "Where is she? In her office?"

"Yes. Take a shower, get dressed, and go to her. And don't run either."

xxx

I was nervous when I walked towards the Mayor's office. My heart pounded as I stood in front of the closed door. Finally, I worked up the courage to knock lightly. "What the hell do you want?"

"How did…"

"Your knock." Her voice was a hiss. It was worse than the Regina I first met.

"I want to apologize." I herd Regina scoff from the other side of the door. "I know I fucked up by bringing her back. If I had known she was…" I didn't dare say it. "Who she is, I wouldn't have brought her back." I turned and slid down the door to sit. "I know it's hard Regina and I wish I could do something. Though I doubt you want my help; especially now." I could feel Regina sitting opposite me with her back against the door. "I came to this town to bring everyone happy endings, and I swear I will not rest until I bring your happy ending too." When Regina didn't answer I stood slowly and turned to rest my head against the door. "Regina, take your anger out on me. Not the rest of the town. I'm the one who hurt you and deserves whatever punishment you see fit. If that's death…then go ahead." Still no answer. "Since you obviously don't want to speak to me I'll leave you alone." I paused because the lump in my throat hurt. "Goodbye Regina." With that, I walked away. Before I could get too far, I heard sobbing coming from Regina's office. Hearing her cry broke my heart. Especially because I was the one who caused it.

The diner became quiet as I walked in. Everyone watched as I took a seat in my normal booth. "Emma," it was doctor Hopper. Lovely. "May I sit?" I gave him a quick nod as Ruby poured me some coffee. "It's good that you finally came out. I know you're still hurting."

"Not as bad as Regina." Archie sighed at my statement. When I saw Robin, Marian, and Rolland leave I looked down. I couldn't bear to see them. Doctor Hopper noticed and sighed.

"Have you spoken to Regina?" His voice was light.

"Yeah. I went by her office before I came here. I poured my heart out but she didn't reply. I knew she wouldn't. The hiss in her voice when she asked what I wanted told me everything I needed to know."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to bring her the happiness she deserves. I don't know how but I'm not going to leave her heartbroken. Not again." Doctor Hopper was silent. He didn't know what to say and neither did I.

"Emma," Mary Margaret, David, and Henry came towards the booth and Doctor Hopper left. He gave me a nod that told me to come by his office if I needed. Mary Margaret and David sat across from me as Henry slid in beside me. "How are you holding up?" Mary Margaret's voice was light.

"As well as I can be I guess. How's the new baby?" I tried to give them the hint that I didn't want to talk about the situation right now. I never wanted to talk about it.

"He's well." They continued to tell me about all the stuff newborns do. Honestly, I zoned them out and thought about Regina. I thought about ripping my heart out and placing it in a box on her doorstep with a note saying: crush it if you'd like. I don't want it anymore. She'd probably shove it back in my chest and say I have to live with the regret and pain I caused her. That would be very Evil Queen Regina since she wouldn't want to kill me in front of our son. Living with this pain is a fate worse than death in my opinion. "Emma? Emma?"

"What? Sorry." I finally snapped out of my thoughts and looked back at my parents. Mary Margaret looked at me with worried eyes.

"We need to head out. We'll check on you later tonight."

"I'm sorry guys. I've just got a lot on my mind." They gave me a smile before leaving. Henry stayed and moved to sit across from me. "What?" Henry just stared at me.

"How are you going to help mom get her happy ending?" I groaned at my son's question.

"I don't know. Is there any help in that book of yours? It seemed to have the answers before."

"No. I've looked." I sighed and laid my head on the table.

"I'm a horrible human being. I've hurt your mom countless times and I keep doing it. I don't mean to it just keeps happening." When Henry didn't speak up I looked up at him. He had a strange, calculating look in his eyes. "What? I know that look. That's the scheming look Regina and I both get when we're up to something."

"Hear me out before you shoot me down." The boy had me interested but I couldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing it. "What if your mom's happy ending?" The boy was mental.

"You're insane. How could I, of all people, be your mother's happy ending?" I leaned back and sipped on my coffee.

"Think about it. You're the savior, a white knight, and she's the Evil Queen. You were born to stop the darkness."

"I thought gold said nothing could stop the darkness." My voice was flat.

Henry's brow furrowed. "He's wrong."

"So you mean to tell me, Mr. I can see the future was wrong?"

"I've told you crazier things and you've believed me." My son was right. A small chuckle made its way up my throat. I didn't feel any better but maybe he was right. Henry's been right about a lot of this fairytale stuff so who knows? Maybe he's right again. I still wanted to rip my heart out. Though maybe that's how I can get her to talk to me. "Now who's the scheming one? What are you planning?"

"Kid, the less you know the better off you are. Just pray this works."

xxx

"You're an idiot Miss. Swan." I wasn't sure why I went to Mr. Gold and told him my plan. "But I do have a box that would work. It's actually one of the boxes Regina kept hearts in. Don't ask me how I got it from her vault just take it."

"What do I owe you? You never just give things away." I watched him skeptically.

"You'll just owe me a favor one day." I groaned. To be in debt to this man was never a good idea but I was about to rip my heart out so being in debt wasn't at the top of my bad idea list for today.

"Thanks." I took the box and went into the woods. I needed to do this somewhere away from people. And if I did it wrong and died in the process, well then my body may not be found for a while. A risk I had to take I guess. I've only seen Regina rip a heart out once in the clock tower so I didn't have much experience. With one good shove, I plunged my hand into my chest. When I retracted it, emotions started to fade. I still hurt but the pain of hurting the woman I love started to weaken. My heart glowed red. I placed it in the box and made my way back to Regina's office.

Before knocking on the door, I wrote a note_: here. It's yours to do with whatever you wish. Crush it if it'll make you feel better. Control me with it if you'd like. Regina,_ I scribbled out what I was going to write and rewrote. _Nothing can express how sorry I truly am. _I had to draw an arrow so she'd, hopefully, flip it over and finish reading. _I can never expect you to forgive me. But take this as an offering to show how truly sorry I am….Regina, I…never mind. _I didn't sign the note. I knew Regina would recognize the handwriting. I knocked and left quickly. As I turned the corner, I heard Regina's door open.

As I picked up my to-go order from Granny's Regina stormed inside. I turned towards her and opened my mouth but she slapped me hard across the cheek. The diner went silent. "You truly are an idiot Miss. Swan." I didn't answer. I couldn't make eye contact with her either. "Look at me." Her voice was harsh and I complied. Anger, sorrow, and something else was clear in Regina's dark eyes. "Did you really think I was going to let you off that easily?" Regina took the velvet covered box out from under her arm. I watched as she opened it and took out my heart. When she squeezed a sharp pain surged through every fiber of my body. It started in my chest and went outward. "Bow to me." Another squeeze and I was on my knees.

"Mom!" I had forgotten Henry was here. "Don't."

"Stay out of this Henry." Her voice was less of a hiss but still very stern. "She gave me her heart and said I could do with it as I pleased." There were gasps coming from my parents' table.

"Mom?" Henry's voice was worried. Regina still had a squeeze on my heart and pain was radiating through me.

"I did. I gave her my heart and said she could do whatever she wanted. I broke her heart Henry and she should have the right to do the same to mine." The pain forced me into a ball at Regina's feet. "What…what are you going to do with it?" Regina was quiet. When I looked up to her there was fire in her eyes.

"I'm not sure yet. I've not decided whether I want to kill you or not." She paused. "I am, after all, the Evil Queen." Regina placed my heart back in the box and stepped over me.

"No you're not." She stopped at the door. "You're not evil. Not anymore. You're heart isn't totally black. It's still red because of the love you have for our son." Regina said nothing. She just walked out the door and left.

Henry and my parents rushed to my side and helped me sit up. "Mom, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine unless she squeezes my heart." My voice was losing the tenderness in it. I was starting to go numb. This must be how Regina felt when she ripped her out and gave it to… Anger filled me at the thought. She trusted her heart with Robin and he gave it to that witch.

"Mom?" Henry shook me out of my thoughts. "You need to get your heart back."

"Henry, I don't want it back." I stood and walked out of the diner; leaving everyone else inside. As I made my way down by the pond I sat on the bench where I told Henry about Neal's death. It was quiet and the air had a chill to it.

"You're either extremely brave or extremely stupid Swan." It was Hook. He came and took a seat beside me. "Giving Regina your heart when she's pissed off at you was daring."

"Who sent you?" I never looked at the man. I just kept my eyes looking into the distance.

"Everyone. But I wanted to come and speak with you alone. Emma, I know why you've always shot me down. I had thought you were in love with Regina but the fact you gave her your heart just cemented it. You must have had faith, somewhere inside you, that she wouldn't crush it."

"Honestly, I thought she'd torture me somehow and then after she had her fun she'd crush it. If not right on the spot." I paused. "But she thinks she's the Evil Queen again but…she's not. She's still just Regina." Hook continued to listen. "Henry thinks I'm Regina's true love. It goes back to the book since I'm a white knight and Regina's a Queen. He thinks I'm the one who's here to deliver her from the darkness that's taking over her heart."

"And you don't think that?" I didn't answer. "Henry told me about the book. You were brought here to bring back all the happy endings for everyone. And that includes Regina. I know that look you give her. I gave my wife the same look." I listened to what Hook had to say.

"She'd never love me. Especially now that I've hurt her…again." I started to chew my bottom lip. There was no lump in my throat when there should have been one. Most of my emotions were fading away and I was starting to become numb. The lack of feelings felt better than guilt.

"You need to get your heart back Swan. The look in your eyes when you talk about Regina is fading. The love you have for her is fading because you have no emotion. Go to her and make her understand how you feel. She must still have a shred of feelings for you. She had the ability to end your life but she didn't." I opened my mouth but he cut me off. "And don't say it's because of Henry or some other bullshit reason. She loves you Swan. She just doesn't know how to admit it. Before all of this happened, when the two of you were working together for whatever reason, there was love in her eyes. And a different kind of love. Not a love for your son but a love for you." Hook sighed before taking out his flask and taking a swig. "And besides, I'm obviously not your true love so Regina must be."

I watched Hook from the corner of my eye. "Thank you."

"You're welcome mate. Now go get your queen. She's killing the rest of us because of you." I glared back at the pirate who had a cheesy grin.

"You do realize the only emotion I have left right now is anger right?"

"No it's not. You may not have a heart Swan but you have a small glimmer of love for Regina left. That's what's keeping you from killing me right now."

I made my way onto Regina's porch and knocked on the door. I, somehow, was anxious. How can I still have shreds of emotions without a heart? "You have some nerve coming here Miss. Swan." Regina's voice was flat.

"Yeah. I know. Can we…talk? Please." My voice was small as I stood in front of Regina. Her eyes were burning into me.

"Fine. Talk." Regina closed the front door behind her and stood there. Firm in place waiting. "I don't have all night. Speak."

"I'm not sure what to say. I'm sorry doesn't show how I feel. Right now I'm not sure what could show how I feel."

"Yes lack of emotion will do that to you." Regina paused. "Giving me your heart when I'm clearly livid with you was an idiot move."

"But I'm your idiot." I cupped my hand over my mouth and turned away from her quickly. That wasn't supposed to come out.

"Excuse me?" I shook my head. My back was to her but I could feel her smirk. "Obey me or I'll get your heart and make you obey me." She was right. She could make me obey since you can control someone if you have their heart. I turned but looked down. I didn't dare make eye contact. "Look at me. Now Miss. Swan." I did as she ordered. Regina sighed and stared me down. "Look, I'm not going to kill you for Henry's sake. He'd never forgive me. And I don't want to deal with your parents either. Now follow me."

"Where are we going?" I followed her into the house and into her study.

"I'm giving you your heart back." I opened my mouth. "Shut up Miss. Swan." My mouth closed. I watched as Regina unlocked a drawer in her desk and pulled out the box. "Where did you get this box?"

"Gold." I stayed put. Regina held my heart in her hand and I wasn't about to do anything to piss her off.

"Figures as much. Come." Regina watched as I made my way towards her and stopped. "Four years ago, I would have crushed this in a heartbeat. But now, for some unknown to me reason, I'm not. Don't ask me because I have no idea why. I've tried. Quite a few times actually. But I was never able to do it."

"Is that why I felt pulled towards your house tonight?"

Regina smirked. "Yes. And I knew you'd obey. When a heart is ripped out the person is left with anger. Somehow you still have shreds of other emotions. Love isn't there but others are. You continue to surprise me even after I thought I figured you out." Regina paused to look at my heart. "What were you doing the four days you were locked up in Granny's inn?"

"Do you really want to know?" Regina said nothing. She just held up my heart and raised an eyebrow. "I was drinking my sorrows of hurting you away."

"Did it work?" Regina leaned against her desk.

"You're holding my heart in your hand. Do you think it worked?" Regina put a slight squeeze on my heart. Just enough to punish me for being a smartass not to actually hurt me. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't. You are in no position to be a smartass towards me Miss. Swan." Regina paused. "Here," she threw me my heart and I barely caught it. "Put it back in your chest."

I just stood there a minute looking at it. "I don't know how to…"

"You ripped your heart out not knowing how to put it back in…" Regina huffed and grabbed my heart. "You really are an idiot." Pain entered my chest when she shoved my heart back into my chest. When Regina tried to bring her hand back out, she couldn't. "What the…" She pulled again but my chest wouldn't release her. "Miss. Swan what are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing. You mother had the same problem when she tried to rip my heart out." Regina continued to try until my words sank in.

"When did she do that?" Regina just stood there awkwardly.

"Before Mary Margaret and I came through the well. Before you saved us." Regina just watched me a moment.

"She had trouble because you're magic is pure and she's dark. Damn it Emma did you do this on purpose knowing my hand would be stuck in your chest?" Regina tried pulling free again. Almost taking me off balance.

"N-no I didn't. Will you stop pulling me? I'm about to-," one pull too much and I went forward. Both of us fell and I was pulled on top of Regina. "I am so sorry." I tried to get up but could only move so far.

"This is ridiculous! I'm stuck, literally, with someone I'd rather not see right now. Of all the people whose chest I had to get stuck in it's yours." I couldn't help but chuckle at Regina's reaction. "What the hell are you laughing at? Stop it or I'll slap you again."

"I just can't help but find this funny. It seems, no matter what happens, we're always brought together in some form or fashion."

Regina watched me skeptically. "I hate you." Regina grumbled and I found her frustration adorable. "How did you get my mother's hand out of your chest?"

"I pushed her away with magic."

"Do that again. Maybe that will work."

"But I don't want to hurt you again….besides, you're not all dark magic anymore. You have light magic inside you."

"I may rethink not killing you…"

"Okay. Okay." I closed my eyes and tried to remember how I felt when Cora had a hold of my heart. I focused on Regina and tried to push her back. Thankfully it worked but I was able to grab her arm before she was sent flying. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine." Regina ran her fingers through her hair and straightened her dress. "Never rip your heart out again Emma or I'll just leave it in the box next time. Understood?"

"Understood." I gave her a soft smile and she folded her arms.

"I'm still pissed off at you." Regina watched me carefully.

"I know." I went to sit in one of the guest chairs.

"Then why are you smiling at me?"

"Because you didn't kill me when you had the chance. That shows that you've changed and that nothing will change you back. You might have a setback but you'll never be totally evil again." I paused. "And you just called me Emma and not Miss. Swan. So shows you're not as livid as you were."

"Get out of my office." I could tell Regina wasn't as pissed off anymore. It was the normal irritation.

"Alright. I'll leave." I stood and started to walk out. "Thank you for not crushing my heart."

"Mmhmm. Don't tempt me again. Next time I might not be so nice." I watched as Regina went to sit at her desk before I left. Somehow, in my own twisted way, I cheered her up slightly. Or at least made her not as pissed at me. Maybe Henry was right about me being Regina's happy ending.

Xxx

"You did what?! Swan are you nuts?! She could have killed you!" Hook's reaction was pretty entertaining.

"Yes I know she could've killed me but she didn't. Maybe Henry was right after all?" I sipped on my coffee as I sat across from Hook. It was past dinner time and I was starving. The diner was practically empty so it was a good place to chat.

"You're an idiot mate." Hook shook his head.

"Yes but I'm her idiot." I sighed and leaned back. "Now how to get her to fall for me. Or get her to admit that she has feelings for me."

"Don't look at me love. I have no idea. Courting her may not work and that's almost the only way I know how to win a woman over." He paused. "Unless of course she's already fallen for the Queen then I'm…ow!" I kicked him in the shin when doctor Hopper walked by.

"Oh hello Emma. You seem happier than this morning. Did you talk to Regina again?"

"Yeah. I did. I did something extremely stupid but it made her less mad at me."

Doctor Hopper watched me a moment. "Emma, what did you do?" Hook chuckled sarcastically.

"The less you know the better off you'll be." I gave him a small smile and shrug.

"That scares me. But as long as both of you are alive and not killing one another I guess it worked. Have a goodnight Emma."

"Night." I watched as he went to pick up food from the counter. "I'm exhausted."

"I bet you are. Well, I'll let you leave so you can get some rest." Hook stood and started to walk away. "I hope it works out for you Swan. I really do."

Xxx

The next morning, I got up early and called Moe's to get a dozen roses to drop off at Regina's office. On the note I put: _It's not a heart but hopefully you won't crush these either._ I knocked and ran once again. I knew she loved roses but wouldn't admit it. Around lunch time Regina texted asking me to her office. When I walked in she was sitting in her office chair waiting for me. "What's next? A box of chocolate covered cherries?" I couldn't help but grin. "Really Emma?"

"Yeah. After that would've been a very big box of chocolates and then I'd have Henry help me sneak something into your house." I took a seat in one of the guest chairs. Regina chuckled slightly. "What?"

"Henry. He's how this all started. How we first met." Regina's voice was light and slightly nostalgic.

"Yeah. He said he was bringing me here to break the curse and bring back all the happy endings. But really…" I looked away from Regina. "But really he was bringing me home; home and to get my happy ending. Sadly though, I can't have my true fairytale ending."

"And why is that? You have a family. You have your parents, Henry, and the pirate." I bit my lip. There wasn't a hiss in her voice but there was a hint of jealousy, maybe?

"Yes I have my parents and our son but Hook isn't who I want. He's not the one I'm in love with."

"Then who is it?" Regina's voice finally broke me from my rambling. I couldn't tell her who I loved.

"It doesn't matter." I cleared my throat. "All that matters is giving you your happy ending. Like I said I would." I gave Regina a nervous smile. I got up and started to leave before I slipped and told her something I'd soon regret. She didn't try to stop me. But the whole way out I could feel her eyes on me.

Xxx

The next day I sent chocolate covered cherries like I said I would. Regina sent me a text thanking me but that's all she said. Obviously, she's still hurt and I don't blame her. "So, how are you winning her over mate?" I looked up to see Hook sliding into the booth.

"I sent chocolate covered cherries today. Yesterday it was a dozen roses and tomorrow will be her favorite wine and a box of chocolates. After that, I have no idea."

"All of which are her favorite kinds? Something a lover would know and not a rival?" I hadn't thought of that.

"I guess so. Never thought of it that way. But if I can push her to the point of finally being fed up with me but in a good way maybe I can tell her how I feel or something along those lines."

Hook just looked at me. "The relationship you and Regina share is one of the strangest I've ever seen." All I could do was shrug. "I hope it works out for you Swan."

xxx

I continued to stay at Granny's inn. It was just too crowded at Mary Margaret's and David's place. Henry stayed with Regina. If anyone could help keep her on a good path was him. As I flipped through the channels I stopped on _Say Anything_. I loved old 80's movies. It always seemed that the guy got his girl. Or they always ended on a good note. As the movie ended, and Lloyd showed that he loved Diane. It gave me an idiotic idea. It was crazy enough to maybe work.

Going through my Ipod I finally found a perfect song. I drove over to Regina's and pulled into the driveway. Thankfully, no one saw me so I was able to go around back and in front of Regina's window. Cranking up the volume on my speaker I played "Last Thing You'll Do" by 45 Spacer.

_You're lost in a broken town. A queen without a crown. Your soul is gone. Your heart is tightly bound and I guess it's time you realize that love can't last behind your lies to me. I don't know what to believe. It's the beginning of the end your whole life without a friend. This next heart you crush will be mine. I don't ever want to see you cry. You messed up and destroyed my life in two a hell I can't break through._

I saw a light come on and a dark figure come towards the window. It was Regina. She opened the window and yelled down at me. "Emma, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Listen to the song Regina." She furrowed her brow and continued to stand there.

_You try to break me but I survived. You say that you'll destroy my happiness if it's the last thing you'll do. Your hall of hearts is incomplete. I'm not going to let mine be your center piece because I will make it out alive. Oh yeah mirror, mirror on the wall the most wicked of them all this next heart you crush will be mine. _

"You're insane." I could see Regina trying to stiffen a smile. She just crossed her arms and shook her head. The normal I-can't-believe-she's-doing-this reaction.

_I don't ever want to see you cry. You messed up and destroyed my life in two a hell I can't break through. But still I don't ever want to see you cry. You try to break me but I survived. You say that you'll destroy my happiness if it's the last thing you'll do. You're not ever going to see me cry. You messed up, destroyed your live in two. A hell you can't undo. You're never going to see me cry. You tried to break me but I survived. You thought you had me but I'll show you if it's the last thing I do. _

The music stopped and Regina just stood there. The fact she said nothing made me more nervous than if she was pissed off. "Are you going to say anything? Call me an idiot? A moron?"

"Well I can't call you an idiot because you'll just say you're my idiot. And this idea was crazy. You need to stop watching 80's movies."

"But you love 80's movies and the sappy happy endings. They're cheesy, sappy, and a break from our annoying, complicated lives." I paused. "You asked me earlier today who my happy ending was and," I took in a deep breath. "It's you Regina. You're my happy ending." Regina's eyes grew wide a moment. Without a word, she turned, closed her window, and walked away. My heart dropped. I knew this wouldn't work. It was a stupid idea. I picked up my Ipod and portable speaker. With a heavy heart I started towards the bug.

"Going somewhere?" My head whipped up when I heard Regina's voice. There she was; leaning against the bug with her arms crossed. "How did you know I liked 80's movies, chocolate covered cherries, and roses?"

"Because I pay attention to you Regina. I have for years now." I went to stand in front of the brunette. She wasn't mad but her eyes were guarded. "Regina, I've wanted to tell you the truth since before we saved Storybrooke in the mines. I couldn't let you die alone. I had to do something."

"Henry could have lost us both." I bit my lip. She was right.

"But he didn't. He still has us both. He loves us and we want to be a family. Regina, give me a chance and let me show you how much I care about you." I took one of her hands in mine. "Give me the chance to be your happy ending. I am a white knight after all. And you are the queen of my heart."

A smile finally broke free from Regina. She shook her head and chuckled. "You're a real piece of work. You use intimate details against me."

"You did the same to me. I'm just using them for good. Not for bad."

Regina gave me a slight nod. "True. You're childish and a cheesy romantic. You drive me crazy but then can turn around and be an adult when you need to be." Regina paused. "Everyone in town knows you love me. Even the pirate gave up trying to charm you." Regina paused and entwined our fingers. "It's hard for me to love, you know this. I've never loved a woman before but with you…it seems to fit."

"Really?" My heart started to pound in my chest. Regina, in a way, just said she loved me. Or she might be getting there.

"I gave you a happy ending before I sent you away didn't I?" Without warning, Regina leaned in and kissed me. Her lips were soft and everything around us faded away. Lacing my fingers in Regina's dark hair, I deepened the kiss. "I love you Emma Swan." 


End file.
